1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication system, which can perform a file transfer operation.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, communication apparatuses which can use both video and audio data, such as television telephone systems, have been popularly used. Some of these television telephone systems have a file transfer function.
As a method of designating a file to be transferred in such a television telephone system, a method of designating a file to be transferred by inputting a file name in a displayed file name dialog box by a user, a method of designating a file to be transferred by designating a file name as an argument upon execution of a file transfer command after a personal computer function is started like in a television meeting system of U.S. Videotelecom Corp., and the like are known.
However, the above-mentioned procedures require cumbersome operations for inputting a file name, resulting in poor operability.